chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Frankenstein
This covers both the Family and the Monster. So the title works History 1700s 1772-''' Birth of Victor Frankenstein, first son of Baron Alphonse Frankenstein and his wife Caroline Beaufort, in Geneva Switzerland. '1778-' Birth of Ernest Frankenstein, second son of Alphonse and Caroline. '1786-' Birth of William Frankenstein, third son of Alphonse and Caroline Frankenstein. '1790- '''Geneva. Baron Victor Frankenstein creates a living man from dead body parts, then rejects it. The Creature takes its revenge by killing all the Baron loves. Of the Baron's family only Ernest Frankenstein survives. The Baron tracks his creation across the globe. '''1799-' Hamburg. While pursuing the monster, Victor Frankenstein I has a brief affair with a young woman. He then abandons her, not knowing that she was pregnant. Victor dies soon after finding his creation. The creation lives (From the Journals of Robert Walton, as edited by Mary Shelley) (Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein) '1796-' Victor Saville is born; he is the son of Victor Frankenstein I and the unnamed tavern girl. He is found in Hamburg by Captain Robert Walton and raised in London by the Captain’s sister Margaret Saville. During this time Victor Frankenstein’s creation is reported traveling through an Arctic polar opening, possibly leading to the Earth’s core. '1798-' Germany. Ernest Frankenstein leaves Geneva and founds the village of Frankenstein, Germany. On the hills overlooking this village, Castle Frankenstein is built. '''1800s '1802-' Birth of William Frankenstein to Baron Ernest Frankenstein (Ernest reclaimed the family title) and the daughter of Lothar von Harben. '1816-'''London. Victor Saville is told of his Frankenstein heritage, shortly before he attends Eton. '''1819-' Victor Frankenstein I’s monster emerges from the Earth’s core, to the Mountains of Madness, in the Antarctic. '1828-' Virginia, U.S.A. Victor Saville is searching for the journals of Victor Frankenstein. He encounters his father’s monster. Victor Saville’s fiancée, Felicia dies in the conflict.(The Curse of Frankenstein) New York. Victor Saville, who for various reasons, was now going under the name Frankenstein marries Constance Bundy, daughter of American, C. Silas Bundy. '1836- '''Birth of Alphonse Victor to Baron William Frankenstein and Madeleine Delacroix. '''1839-' Birth of Victor III to Victor II and Constance Frankenstein. '1840-' Birth of Victoria Marie to Victor II and Constance Frankenstein. Constance dies soon after from an epidemic fever. '1843-' New York, U.S.A. Felicia is born to Victor Frankenstein II and a woman whose identity is not known at this point. This information was not mentioned in Victor II’s journals. It must have been a brief marriage that ended in divorce or death. To protect them from Victor I’s monster, Victor II sends his oldest children, Victor III and Victoria Marie to live at Frankenstein Castle with Baron William Frankenstein and his son Alphonse Victor. Felicia however will grow up in New York, near her father, under the last name Saville. There seems to be evidence that Victor II lavished more love and attention on his daughter Felicia than on his elder children. Perhaps that is why he made no mention of her in his journals thus preventing his father's creation ever finding about her existence and making her a target in his continual crusade of vengeance on the Frankenstein family. That Victor II might have been neglectful of Victor III and Victoria Marie is evidenced by their uncaring actions toward humanity in their adult lives. '1849-' Castle Frankenstein, Frankenstein village. Alphonse Victor develops a strong dislike for his cousins when he discovers that Victor III and Victoria Marie exhumed his recently expired, beloved hound and dissected her. Their odd behavior combined with his father, the Baron's tendency to drink and engage in improper liaisons with the young house maids, prompts young Alphonse Victor to make a trip to New York where he visits Victor Frankenstein II and his daughter Felicia. He decides to live there. Victor III uses Alphonse Victor's departure to manipulate the Baron, to adopt him as his son and to bequeath upon him the future title of Baron. He also convinces the Baron to send Victoria Marie to an exclusive boarding school in Vienna. Apparently Victor III discovered the dark heritage of his family and became obsessed with the secrets of life and death. His sister, Victoria Marie, developed this same passion but she refused to be her brother's mere helper which annoyed Victor III so he convinces the Baron to send Victoria Marie to an exclusive boarding school in Vienna. Victor III was then free to experiment in the dark. '1857-'''Frankenstein Village. Victor Frankenstein III arranges for his foster father Baron William Frankenstein to be killed in a hunting accident. Victor III becomes Baron Frankenstein. With his new wealth he attends the University of Vienna. His attendance at this higher school of learning is ended when he impregnates the Dean’s daughter. What became of the product of their union, is not known.Victor III and his schoolmate Wilhelm Kessman decide to spend the summer at Castle Frankenstein. Victor III creates his first monster. Many who are close to the young Baron try to interfere with his plans resulting in their deaths at the hands of Victor III or his creature. When all the investigations by the local authorities end however, Victor III is found innocent and the monster appears destroyed. (The Horror of Frankenstein) '''1858-'''New York. Alphonse Victor Frankenstein marries his distant cousin, Felicia Saville. The two of them make their home in New York. '''1859-'''Virginia, U.S.A. Victor Frankenstein II, while trying to rescue slave revolt leader, John Brown, once again crosses paths with his father's monster. ("''The Slave of Frankenstein") Victor II’s daughter, Victoria Marie, is mentioned in the journals as living in the U.S.A. and working with abolitionist groups. New evidence shows that she was helping runaway slaves directly into her laboratory for fiendish experiments. Eventually, the real abolitionists catch on to her deeds and she flees back to Germany. '1860-' Castle Frankenstein. Victor Frankenstein III, with the unwilling assistance of Paul Krempe, creates his second monster. This time however, Victor III’s crimes are discovered and he is sentenced to the guillotine. Fortunately for Victor III, and unfortunately for the world, he arranges to escape, leaving someone else to die in his place. Believed to be dead, Victor III is now able to move in the shadows and tamper with life and death as he sees fit. Victor III, makes his new home in Karlsbruck, and begins practice under the name Dr. Stein. (See The Curse of Frankenstein, elements of the file seem to be inconsistent with that of Sangsters' later report The Horror of Frankenstein. Sangster when writing the "Curse" file was using Victor III"s journals some of which was a total fabrication. The truth was revealed to Sangster, when researching the "Horror" file)Alphonse Victor and Felicia Frankenstein, upon hearing of Victor III’s execution return to Castle Frankenstein. Alphonse Victor becomes the new Baron. Henry Frankenstein is born to Baron Alphonse Victor and Baroness Felicia Frankenstein. '1863-' Karlsbruck Under the name Dr. Stein, Victor Frankenstein III creates a new, very human appearing creature. When his true identity and horrific project are discovered by the townsfolk of Karlsbruck, Victor III, is killed. Victor III’s assistant transfers the former Barons’ brain into the creature’s body and they make their way to London. Victor III sets up practice under the name Dr. Franck Germany. Victor Frankenstein III returns to Castle Frankenstein though he does not enter or re-new relationships with his cousin Baron Alphonse Frankenstein. Victor III does however stumble upon the remains of his first creation in an area near the castle.The monster is revived but as soon as the villagers become aware of another monster-making Frankenstein in their midst, Victor III’s plans are once again brought to a crashing halt. I have been following a line of research that hints of Victor I’s monster finding this poor, younger brother, as it were, of his. The Original monster then takes Victor III’s creation to the area of the Arctic where he himself had trod and mercifully freeze the younger creation so that he will suffer no more. (It is my belief that this is the monster found by Dr. Burt Winslow, in 1981 as reported by Prof. Donald F. Glut, in the report entitled "Frankenstein Lives Again". As Prof. Glut’s follow up reports become available to me, I will make updates on this subject.) '1872-'''Altenburg, Switzerland. Taking a break from conducting brain transplants Victor III viscously rapes Anna Spengler, the fiancée, of his assistant, Dr. Karl Holtz. (See file ''Frankenstein Must be Destroyed) New information shows that Anna survived this event and became pregnant with Victor III’s child. To ask for assistance from Victor III is out of the question, so she seeks the aid of Baron Alphonse Frankenstein and his wife Felicia. The Baron and Baroness send Anna to the U.S.A. to live with friends of theirs in New York city. Anna starts a new life giving her newborn son her own last name. A descendant of Anna’s resides in present day New York city and as of the early 1980s has been a member of a group similar in many ways to the League of Anti-Diabolists but focusing more on the ecto horrors of the spirit world. '1874-' Switzerland. Victoria Marie, becomes the apprentice of Dr. Praetorious and Ygor, son of Dracula-Lugosi. The three spend months attempting to unravel the secrets of Victor Frankenstein I.The atrocities committed by this unholy trio are unknown at this time, we do know however that Victoria Marie emerged from this hellish workshop with an artificial brain created by Dr. Praetorious. U.S.A. Victoria Marie Frankenstein, and her Cousin Rudolph flee Europe and make their way to Texas and begin to experiment on the locals. '1881-' Switzerland. Henry Frankenstein attends the University of Vienna, one of his teachers is Dr. Praetorious. (Who through mysterious connections obtained a tenure) Praetorious, directs young Henry’s thoughts to discovering the secrets of life and death. '1885-' Castle Frankenstein. Henry Frankenstein, continues the obsession, which seems to be a curse, upon his family’s very name. Much to the unhappiness, of his fiancée Elisabeth, Henry creates his own, undying monster. (See agent James Whales report Frankenstein, The Man Who made a Monster and "House of Frankenstein") Henry is aided in his experiments by Ygor. (In Whale's report the hunchbacked assistant is called Fritz, but in the follow-up report, Bride of Frankenstein, it is revealed that he was indeed Ygor) Ygor provides Henry Frankenstein with two of the neck bolts, fashioned from the star stone, that are attached to the monster. The bolts provide the conduit with which the creature receives its life giving, electricity. (And in the years to come the second purpose of the bolts will be revealed) The report by Whale, states that Fritz (Ygor) was slain by the monster but this appears to not to be the case as later reports will show.) '1886-'''Castle Frankenstein. Henry Frankenstein works with Dr. Praetorious to create a bride for the monster. Frankenstein’s assistant this time is Karl Niemann. (See the reports by agents, Whale and Dreadstone, both titled ''The Bride of Frankenstein) During these events, Henry Frankenstein’s monster takes refuge with an old blind hermit who shows him compassion and teaches him how to speak. The monster's first friendship is ended however when a traveler appears at the doorway of the old hermit’s hovel. The end of these reports show the destruction of The Monster, the Bride, and Dr. Preatorius, and as this was Whales last report on the Frankenstein family, it is probable that he believed this to be true. Soon after these events, Henry and Elisabeth Frankenstein move to England. This year also marks the birth of Wolf Frankenstein to Henry and Elizabeth Frankenstein. '1888-' This year also marks the birth of Ludwig Frankenstein to Henry and Elizabeth 1900s '1903-' Death of Baron Henry Frankenstein. The cause of his death is unknown but his granddaughter, Elsa Frankenstein, once stated that it was because of his tampering with forces beyond his control. Henry’s widow Elizabeth, remains in London. This year also marks the marriage of Baron Wolf Frankenstein to Elsa Muller. '1905-'''This year also marks the birth of Elsa Frankenstein to Ludwig Frankenstein and a woman whose identity is unknown, leading us to believe that she might have died in child birth. Elsa was named after her Uncle Wolfs bride. '''1909-'''New York. The monster created by Victor Frankenstein I, travels to the U.S.A. from a monastery in Rijeka, Croatia. With the assistance of John Clayton, Lord Greystoke, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and Nikola Tesla, the creature thwarts an evil scheme hatched by Thomas Edison. The monster at last destroys the note book of Victor I. (See report "The Modern Prometheus") Visaria, Visaria. Ludwig Frankenstein, having recently obtained his degree in studies of the mind, opens a new practice in the country and village both called Visaria, located somewhere near the border of Switzerland and Bavaria. Ludwig brings his young daughter Elsa with him. She quickly learns to love her new home. '''1914-'''Birth of Peter Frederick Frankenstein to Baron Wolf and Elsa Frankenstein '''1919-'''Frankenstein, Germany. Baron Wolf Frankenstein, his wife Elsa and their young son Peter Frederick move to their ancestral estate, Castle Frankenstein much to the fear of the villagers. The Baron soon makes the acquaintance his fathers assistant Ygor (At this point Ygor had been hanged, shot and suffered so many beatings by the villagers, that his indestructible body was more misshapen then ever). Ygor had been hiding Henry Frankenstein’s monstrosity all these years using him for his devilish purposes. Playing on Wolf's sympathy Ygor persuades Wolf to bring the creature to its full strength. (Ygor was planning to deliver the fully charged creature to his dark sire, Dracula.) Wolf is caught in his endeavors by Inspector Krogh, who as a boy, had one of his arms ripped from its socket, by the rampaging Monster. Krogh shows Wolf the error of his ways and the two work together to destroy Ygor and the Monster. The Monster is thrown into a pit of lava and Ygor is shot repeatedly but as is proved over and over; you cannot kill the undead. The Baron decides to leave the Frankenstein estate to the villagers in order to make up for the damage he, and his ancestors were responsible for. Before Wolf and his family take their leave, the Baron constructs a new arm for Inspector Krogh to replace the wooden appendage he lost during this horrid affair. This new arm is a thing of mechanical wonder possessing many devices that Krogh will find useful as a law enforcer. '''1920-' Baron Wolf Frankenstein, and his family move to New York city to be with their American cousins. '1921-'''Visaria. Ygor and Henry Frankenstein’s monster travel to the laboratory and home of Dr. Ludwig Frankenstein, hoping Ludwig will finish the job of recharging the Monster that his older brother, Wolf had begun. Once there Ygor gets a new idea, or dare I say, changes his mind, when he convinces Ludwig’s assistant, Dr. Bohmer, to transfer Ygor’s own diabolical brain and heart into Henry Frankenstein’s monster. (This was obviously not part of Dracula’s master plan, but Ygor’s twisted reasoning must have thought it best.) This was accomplished resulting in the death of Dr. Ludwig Frankenstein and the destruction of his house and laboratory. The Monster/Ygor seems to have perished with Ludwig in the inferno of the laboratory, later evidence however shows that he fell through the burning floors into the frozen Alpine caverns below. Elsa Frankenstein, Ludwig’s daughter, moves to Vienna after these tragic events. Dr. Bohmer, who during these events, received a severe electric shock, goes quite mad. Bohmer takes the brain and heart that were removed from Henry Frankenstein’s monster and flees. '''1926-' Inspector Krogh with his marvelous gadget arm joins the League of Anti-Diabolists. Soon after joining he meets falls in love with and marries an American woman named Amy Parish (Parish might not be her real surname but for one reason or another the van Helsing family will not reveal who her parents were.) '1937-' Llanwely. Lawrence Stewart Talbot is revived when grave looters open his tomb as the full moon arises. Talbot awakens in a London hospital with a horrible realization; he cannot die! Talbot escapes the hospital seeks out and finds Maleva. Talbot asks Maleva for one simple thing, to help him end his wretched life. The two of them end up journeying to Visaria, seeking the aid of Dr. Ludwig Frankenstein. Instead they end up encountering Ludwig’s daughter Elsa and Henry Frankenstein’s monster. (with Ygor’s brain). Talbot, as the Wolfman, fights with the Monster until the castle laboratory crumbles around them. (See agent Siodmak’s report Frankenstein meets the Wolfman) '1940-' Visaria. Dr. Gustav Niemann, the younger brother of the late Henry Frankenstein’s assistant Karl, escapes from prison with aid of a pitiful hunchback named Daniel. Dr. Niemann was imprisoned fifteen years prior for conducting blasphemous experiments using some of Henry Frankenstein’s notes as a template. The two fugitives encounter Prof. Lampini and his sideshow wagon on the road. Daniel the hunchback at Nieman’s bidding strangles Prof. Lampini. They steal his sideshow and take it to Visaria. Once in Visaria, Dr. Niemann revives Dracula-Latos and unleashes him on the men who sent Niemann to prison. Dracula-Carradine however meets an untimely end due to the sunrise. Dr. Niemann continues his quest by traveling to the remains of the late Dr. Ludwig Frankenstein’s laboratory. In the caverns below he discovers the frozen bodies of Lawrence Stewart Talbot (In Wolfman form) and Henry Frankenstein’s monster (With Ygor’s brain) Niemann revives both, and takes them to his old lab in the outskirts of Visaria. Dr. Niemann's plans to fully charge the Monster, are spoiled when the hunchback Daniel becomes jealous over a gypsy girl he fancies falling in love with Talbot. Chaos erupts. Talbot is shot with a silver bullet fired by the hand of one who loves him. (A legendary way to kill a werewolf-- which has never proven to be true) and Dr. Niemann and the Monster seem to meet their fate as they sink into a swamp. (See agent Siodmak’s report House of Frankenstein.) Later reports show that the remains of Dracula-Carradine were brought back to Transylvania by the Undead Lord's dark servants. Dracula-prime did not consider this to be a wasted mission as, thanks to Dr. Niemann discussing his plans in earshot of the Carradine-clone, he now had a clue as to the whereabouts of Henry Frankenstein’s monster. With this knowledge he sets a new plan in motion. '1945-'''Visaria. Lawrence Stewart Talbot, travels once more to Visaria seeking a cure from Dr. Franz Edelmann, Edelmann was a craniologist who moved his practice to Visaria to be near the home of the man who inspired him, the late Dr. Ludwig Frankenstein. Dracula (Carradine) also arrives claiming to seek a cure from Vampirism. As the events unfold Talbot is seemingly cured and he falls in love with Miliza Morelle, Dr. Edelmann’s beautiful assistant. Dracula-Carradine also had taken a fancy to Miss Morelle but his attentions were not reciprocated. This romantic rivalry furthered the Vampire Lord's hatred for the Talbot family. Later Henry Frankenstein’s monster is revived and Dracula-Carradine turns Dr. Edelmann, into a vampire (See agent Siodmak’s report House of Dracula) Dr. Edelmann’s theory for curing a vampire consisted of transferring his own blood and essence into the patient. Dracula-Carradine during one of these procedures merely reversed the process. Unknown to Dracula-Carradine, he received, in the first transfusions from Dr. Edelmann, a remnant of the Doctor’s own soul. This would have a profound affect on the Carradine-clone many years later. New information exposes Dracula-Carradine reason for turning Dr. Edelmann into a vampire. Knowing that Edelmann’s scientific knowledge would be retained the doctor was merely a pawn of Dracula in the quest to get the monster of Henry Frankenstein to full strength. Dracula-Latos shortly after turning Dr. Edelmann into a soul clone copy.Soon after the events of this report, Dracula-prime, awakens the Lugosi-clone.(clones 3 of 7) Dracula-Lugosi travels to Visaria locates the remains of Dracula-Carradine and transfers the star stone ring to his own finger. The body of Dracula-Carradine is shipped back to Castle Dracula and Dracula-Lugosi takes control of Henry Frankenstein’s monster. (Which ironically, has the brain of Dracula-Lugosi’s, son Ygor) New York. In order to have an army of monsters, like the creature he now controls, Dracula-prime sends Marya’s clone, Lilith to the U.S.A. to spy on and influence Dr. Peter Frederick Frankenstein. To achieve this, Lilith uses the name Elizabeth and begins a romance with young Dr. Frankenstein. The two are soon engaged. '''1948-'''LaMirada, Florida Lawrence Stewart Talbot, tracks Dracula (Lugosi) all the way to North America. Dracula, is in the company of Henry Frankenstein’s Monster, (Still housing the brain of Dracula’s son Ygor) and is in league with Dr. Sandra Mornay, a descendent of Dr. Moreau. Dracula and Mornay also have possession of Henry Frankenstein’s notebook. Dracula’s plan is to replace Ygor’s brain with that of a bumbling, easily controlled shipping clerk. (Ygor’s will proved to be harder to control even with the Star-stone ring working in concert with the creature's neck bolts made from the same stone.) Dracula and Talbot meet on La Viuda Island just off the coast of LaMirada. Talbot has encountered both the Carradine and the Lugosi soul clones so he is not fooled by Dracula calling himself Dr. Lejos. Talbot foils Dracula’s plan, and Dracula, barely escapes. Talbot with the assistance, of an understanding woman, named Joan Raymond, impales himself with a shard of silver, returning him to his deathlike hibernation and entombs him in the bowels of the ancient castle that stands on La Viuda island. Unknown to both of them, the monster of Henry Frankenstein, also slumbers there. (See the strangely titled file ''Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein and agent Jeff Rovin's report "The Return of the Wolfman"). This year also marks the passing of Baroness Elizabeth Frankenstein, widow of the late Baron Henry Frankenstein. Frankenstein, Germany. Upon the death of his grandmother, Dr. Peter Frederick Frankenstein, inherits Frankenstein Castle. Though reluctant at first he eventually succumbs to the curse of his family and decides to create his own monster. With the assistance of a lovely village girl named Inga and a hunch-back named Eye-gor, (As of this report, we do not know the story behind Eye-gor) he succeeds in stitching together and giving life to a monster of his own. ( See agent Wilder’s report co-written, with C.O.N.T.R.O.L. agent Brooks entitled Young Frankenstein) It is best to read the report for yourself, but suffice it to say, the end result is that if Dracula-Prime was expecting an army of monsters from this source, he was disappointed. Dr. Peter Frederick Frankenstein, makes friends with his creation. The Dr. winds up marrying his assistant Inga, and the monster winds up marrying Frankenstein’s ex-fiancee, Elizabeth (Lillith). '1964-'''U.S.A. The League of Anti-Diabolists makes its first attempt at rehabilitating the creatures we observe. The League makes a family unit out of Dr. Peter Frederick Frankenstein’s monster, his wife Lilith, Lilith’s father Grimpod and an orphan boy named Edmond Glendon who had the curse of Lycanthropy. League member Dr. Marilyn Krogh, acted more or less, as a live in social worker, to help them assimilate, and to keep them from the clutches of Dracula-prime. Dr. Krogh is eventually accepted as a loved, member of the family. This project was deemed successful by most standards.(''The Munsters). '1971-'''Mexico. El Santo defeats the plans of Dr. Freda Frankenstein, (The Daughter of Dr. Irving Frankenstein) and her assistant, Dr. Yanco. Freda constructed a creature out of different corpses (Whom she names Ursus) and hoped to bring it to life. Another of her creations, Truxon, a half-man, half-gorilla, who eats raw meat and is kept under control by Freda's hypnotic powers. El Santo makes friends with the creature Ursus and together they defeat Freda Frankenstein, Dr. Yanco and Truxon. Ursus sacrifices his life to help El Santo. ( See file "Santo vs La Hija De Frankenstein" or it’s english translation "''Santo vs Frankenstein’s Daughter" provided by El Santo). Category:Characters